1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction apparatus for joining and reinforcing structural members. More particularly this invention relates to a novel brace for reinforcing the joint of the roof to the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art many construction aids have been presented to assist the joining of structural members, and these have exclusively been rigid braces and brackets which attach to the structural members. However, no brace has been proposed for joining the rafters of a roof to the wall members, such as the wall plate and tie beam. Moreover, no device has been presented which is able to effectively accommodate the varying roof slopes encountered in the construction industry.